This invention relates to fluid cylinder devices, such as hydraulic and pneumatic cylinder devices, having stroke adjustment mechanisms.
Pneumatic and hydraulic cylinders are widely used mechanical drive components. Precision in cylinder piston rod movement is often desirable or required. Precise placement of a cylinder is often not possible, and despite precise placement, changes in other drive components, non-drive machinery components, workpieces and work processes occur. As a result, precise adjustment of piston rod stroke length and stroke end positions, both retracted and extended, is desirable.
To date, precision stroke adjustment mechanisms have been so limited as to provide adjustment of the stroke length and retracted position only, to the exclusion of adjustment of the piston rod extended position.